Where Do We Go From Here?
by LadieTAG
Summary: Set in the "Undefeated" universe, I've shown you a couple of glimpses into their married life, but this is where it all began.


****

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

It was the last day of classes at BFAC and Jane Lane should have been one of the happiest people in Boston. Her grades were going to be good enough to make the Dean's List for the second semester in a row and she had landed a job at a local museum for the summer, maybe longer. Instead, she was running towards her apartment with tears of sorrow in her eyes. After breaking up with her boyfriend of six months, Jane wanted nothing more than to go into her room, listen to some loud music and sulk. Entering the apartment, she stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door. Turning the volume on her stereo up, Jane winced when she remembered that her roommate still had one more exam to take. As she braced herself for the tirade that was certain to come, Jane was caught off guard when the yelling never occurred. After several minutes, Jane turned down her stereo and walked out of her room. Her roommate's DO NOT DISTURB sign was hanging off her door handle.

Walking into the kitchen, another site caused Jane to worry. The breakfast Jane had made for the two of them thirteen hours ago was still sitting with Daria's half untouched. Jane then began to think about whether or not her best friend ate dinner the night before. After cleaning up the kitchen, Jane decided to face the possible wrath of Daria, Jane headed for her amiga's room. As she opened the door, she shook her head back and forth. Daria was passed out, face first in her Psychology book. Jane knelt down beside her and gently shook her friend until two dreary, bloodshot eyes looked back up at her. Daria seemed dazed and confused. As she tried to stand up, her legs gave out. Fortunately Jane was able to catch her and sat her back in the chair.

"Daria ... are you okay? When was the last time you ate?"

"I need to finish studying for my exam. I'm running out of time." Daria went to turn back to the book, only to be stopped by Jane.

"Don't you even think about studying right now Morgendorffer. Now answer my question ... what was the last thing you ate?"

"I had a granola bar ... last night - I think. Or maybe it was yesterday afternoon."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" Daria meekly replied.

Giving her best friend one of the sternest looks she had ever given anyone, Jane raised her hand and pointed towards the door. "I'm going to make you something to eat and your ass better not have moved when I get back or I am kicking it all over this apartment."

Daria nodded weakly as Jane stepped out of the room. A few minutes later, Jane returned with two bottles of water and a bowl of chicken soup. When the smell of the soup hit Daria's nostrils, her stomach growled from neglect. Jane handed her a bottle of water and moved the Psych book out of the way. Daria quickly drank the water and devoured the bowl of soup. As Jane cleaned up, Daria finished off the second water. When Jane returned, Daria was trying to stand up on still shaky legs. Jane helped her up and towards her bed. Daria sat down and looked up at her friend. That was when Daria noticed Jane's puffy red eyes.

"Jane ... why were you crying?"

"Jason and I broke up. I should have seen it coming when he decided to spend the summer and next semester studying in France."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry - someday you will find that person who will sweep you off your feet and treat you as though you are the only other person on the face of the earth."

Jane looked over at her best friend. "Now I know you must be exhausted, because you're delusional. Seriously amiga - you need some sleep." Jane went to walk away but Daria grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"The food gave me a little bit of a second wind and we haven't really talked to each other since the beginning of exams. Did you get that job you were applying for?" Daria slid over so that Jane could sit down.

"Yeah - I have to go Monday and fill out the paperwork and get the grand tour. Thanks for encouraging me to apply there and BFAC for that matter."

"I knew you had the talent and intelligence for both Jane. I really wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. That what exes are for. Now, tell me about the job." A tired smirk came over Daria's face.

Jane began to go into detail about the museum and what she would be doing there. Daria tried her best to focus on what Jane was saying, but soon the exhaustion started to win out again. The next thing Jane knew, Daria's head was leaning against her shoulder. Jane looked over at her best friend and sighed. She removed Daria's glasses from her head and placed them on the nightstand. As Jane tried to push Daria's head off her shoulder, Daria wrapped an arm around Jane's waist. Jane sat there for a moment, uncertain what to do. Slowly, she began to lie down with Daria's still sleeping form against her. Carefully, Jane lifted Daria's head and placed it on her pillow. Jane, not having yet removed Daria's arm from around her, stayed there and watched the auburn-haired woman's chest rise and fall.

Jane felt content lying there, next to the only person she felt ever understood her. Despite the other person being completely oblivious to her thoughts, Jane was comforted by Daria's arm being around her waist. She felt loved, though she doubted that Daria felt the same. Hell - Daria was sleeping way too heavily to even realize what she was doing. Looking over at the clock, Jane hesitated getting up. Sliding closer to the edge of the bed, Jane felt Daria's grip tighten around her. This made Jane not want to get up even more. Jane lifted Daria's arm up and got out of the bed. As she walked towards the door, she turned to see that Daria was still on her side, her arm stretched out. Instead of turning off the light and heading back to her room, Jane clicked the off switch and headed back to Daria's bed. Jane crawled under the blanket and felt Daria's arm instantly go back around her. Jane stroked Daria's forearm for a minute before taking Daria's hand in hers and falling asleep.

The next morning, Daria's alarm went off at seven. With eyes still closed, Daria's arm stretched to stop the infernal racket, only to find that her progress was stopped by an unknown form in her bed. Cautiously, she opened one of her eyes to find the sleeping form of her best friend next to her. Instantly, her mind went from sheer panic to all out confusion. Her thought process was completely shattered when said sleeping form reached out her hand and swatted at the snooze bar on the alarm.

"Why do you have your alarm set so early? Your exam isn't until one," Jane mumbled.

"Jane - what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Enjoying the company," Jane's eyes shot open as she realized what had just came out of her mouth. She buried her face in her hands.

Daria sat up and stared at her best friend. Looking closely at Jane - she could see the fear forming behind the pair of azure eyes. As Jane tried to get out of bed, Daria reached out and pulled her back down.

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have said that," Jane said as her voice started to break.

"Jane - calm down. I'm not mad - I just want to know why you slept in here."

"Well, I was telling you about my new job and you fell asleep. You were leaning against me and I was trying not to wake you up. About ten o' clock, I went to get up and you wrapped your arm around me. I know you didn't know what you was doing, but for the first time in a long time - I felt truly happy. Around midnight, I got up to leave - but I couldn't. So, I turned off your light and rejoined you. I guess you hate me now," Jane said as she tried to fight back the urge to fall apart.

Daria reached over and pulled the raven-haired woman into a warm embrace. Jane's body shook against Daria's as she tried to fight the rush of emotions. Daria began to gently rub back. Jane slowly started to calm down.

"I don't hate you - I could never hate you. Look, I think you're right - I think we both need a little more sleep. Reset my alarm for eleven thirty. After I get home from the exam, we can talk a little more about this. For right now, let's just try to get some more sleep."

Jane stood up to leave, but Daria stopped her a second time. Jane hesitated at first, but stayed. Daria turned towards her and wrapped her arm around Jane. She felt Jane tense up for a moment.

"Apparently, I must have enjoyed it too for me to have kept my arm around you," Daria said as she moved a little closer. "I can see why you liked this - it does feel pretty good." Daria's speech began to slur.

Jane placed Daria's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This felt even better," Jane said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, it does," Daria voice dropped as she began to fall asleep.

End


End file.
